1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to an energy storage system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to concerns relating to environmental destruction and depletion of natural resources, systems for storing electricity and effectively utilizing the stored electricity are attracting more attention than ever before. Further, the importance and interest in new renewable energies, such as photovoltaic, is increasing. This is due to the fact that renewable energy sources are for all practical purposes infinite in nature. Such renewable energy sources include sunlight, wind, and tides. They also have the added benefit of not creating pollutants to the environment during energy generation. Therefore, methods of utilizing renewable energy sources are being actively researched and developed.
Recently, by applying information technology to a conventional power grid, a smart grid system is becoming prominent as a system for optimizing energy efficiency by exchanging information between a power supplier and a consumer.
Furthermore, a photovoltaic system, in which photovoltaic technology and an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) are mutually connected, has recently been introduced.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.